<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little miss perfect by maxiemoo01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843761">Little miss perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiemoo01/pseuds/maxiemoo01'>maxiemoo01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst without a happy ending, Fluff and Angst, Internalized Homophobia, Little Brothers, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Songfic, Underage Drinking, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiemoo01/pseuds/maxiemoo01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan was little miss perfect. </p><p>He knew this for a fact. </p><p>He didnt want to be little miss perfect anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little miss perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Logan Croft was perfect. Always. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he couldn't fall, he did everything to the best of his ability. To his parents he was "little miss perfect". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he knew he couldn't stop. He was on time everywhere he went, work, school, hanging out, always right on time, never early, never late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan sighed as he walked into school, heading straight for his locker, he moved his things around, shutting his locker, straightening up, and then he walked to his class, arriving as the bell rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He settled into his seat, pulling out his notebook and pencil case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes, only for a moment, and silently wished he was anywhere but where he was now, and then he started taking notes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan chose to ignore the others who copied his notes around him, he had straight A's, why wouldn't they want to follow him? So he ignored him and kept writing, there was no point in getting in a fight for notes, or being called a teacher's pet for doing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was little miss perfect after all, it would be bad for his image if he fought someone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Logan went through his classes in a blur of notes and highlighters, teachers and whiteboards, until lunch, where he settled into a seat alone, picking at his school lunch with distaste when someone walked up to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Logan?" Logan looked up, already plastering on his fake happy face, but when he saw Patton Sanders standing in front of him his face softened. Logan and Patton had been friends since Freshman year, however little classes they had together now they still texted and saw each other occasionally in the halls or at parties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan had honestly forgotten until now that they shared lunch together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Hello Patton." Patton beamed at him, settling in across from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I sit with you? I know you usually sit alone and I understand if you'd want your alone time but I would really-."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can sit with me Patton." Logan said, cutting off Patton's anxious rambling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy visibly relaxed at those words, smiling brightly at Logan. "How are you?" He asked, opening his Tupperware container and pulling at half of a sandwich. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh um…" Logan trailed off, giving a small shrug. "I'm fine." Patton chuckled slightly, though Logan could tell the chuckle wasn't fully genuine, perhaps Patton had seen through his lie, he had never been a very good liar, why would he be? He was little miss perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to Remy Dormir's party with me tonight?" Logan looked down at his lunch, considering for a moment. Sure he had been to a few parties during his high school years, he had never gotten more than a little tipsy and they weren't that enjoyable for him, but he nodded anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure." He said, giving Patton one of his smiles. "I'd love to go with you." And that was true, Logan loved spending any time he could with Patton. It was totally platonic, he just enjoyed his company, Patton was a genuinely nice person, a genuinely happy person, and it was refreshing to the other people Logan was around most of the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan was head of student council, and most of the kids who were in student council were the snobby spoiled kids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which well, Logan couldn't say much, his parents had spoiled him rotten from the day they adopted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He always got whatever he wanted, whatever he needed, hell he even eventually ended up with a little brother, Virgil, who Logan took care of to the best of his abilities, another reason he could be seen as little miss perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan and Patton idly chatted until the bell rang, Logan stood, giving Patton a small, genuine this time, smile, before he dumped his tray and headed back to his locker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood there, slouched slightly, lost in thought, he wasn't sure what he did to deserve the life he got, he had never really done anything special, somehow he just ended up with good parents, he ended up being smart and objectively attractive, but he wasn't sure how he ended up where he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan shuffled through his things, then Roman King walked by, Logan looked up, watching him for a moment before looking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, he was straight, he had to be straight, liking a boy was just absurd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was out of the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan shut his locker with a little more force than necessary, straightening back up as he left it and headed to his next class.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan waded his way through the crowd of people with Patton, when they had arrived there were already quite a few people there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton dragged Logan around, ending in the kitchen, Patton had driven them so he grabbed a soda, and Logan considered not drinking as well until someone else walked in, he felt the pressure of eyes on him and grabbed a beer, biting his lip before opening it and taking a sip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The party was uneventful, he spent most of it in the corner with Patton, watching the others party and make out and overall be far more energetic than Logan thought they should be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton and Logan left around midnight, getting Logan home in time for his curfew and 12:30, and Logan gave Patton a tense smile. "Thanks for sticking with me, you know you could have gone off and hung with anybody else right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. But I wanted to spend time with you." Patton beamed at Logan. "Now you better get inside, little miss perfect, you'll miss your curfew." Logan rolled his eyes, but gave Patton a fond look before he got out and headed inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan slipped off his shoes and made his way to his room, changing and going through his nightly routine before laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling as Patton floated through his thoughts, his curly blonde hair, his blue eyes, his bright smile that could light up a room and-. Logan cut his thoughts off with a shake of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little miss perfect couldn't be anything but straight, otherwise he would fall off his throne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no reason to like boys, there was no way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was absurd, absolutely insane to think he could like another boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Love was something he didn't know, he'd never loved someone, besides his parents and brother, but that was different, that wasn't romantic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan closed his eyes, and did his best to ignore the fluttering feeling he felt in his chest when Patton passed his mind. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was normal the next day, Logan arrived at school on time, he went to his locker, then class, after class, after class, until lunch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat in the same spot, alone, and not soon after Patton was joining him, smiling as bright as the sun as he sat down and greeted Logan. "Hey Lo-lo!" Logan raised an eyebrow at the nickname. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lo-lo?" He asked, causing Patton to chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! It's a nickname, duh." He opened his container, starting to eat as he chatted with Logan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should come stay over." Logan blurted as soon as the thought crossed his mind, it was a little juvenile but he couldn't take it back now that he said it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! A sleepover would be fun." Logan flushed and looked down, nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed, why don't you come over around 4:30? That way you can get home and grab clothes and anything you need." Patton nodded at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! Sounds like a plan!" Logan took a shaky breath and gave Patton a smile, and then the bell rang and they were going their separate ways. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Patton arrived they headed straight up to Logan's room, Logan sat on his bed while Patton settled into his desk chair, spinning around slightly with a bright smile on his face, that Logan could help but give a small smile back to. "So since neither of us have to drive tonight…" Patton said, opening his bag, he pulled out a bottle of alcohol, giving a small chuckle. "I'm not exactly one for drinking but I thought it might be a fun experience to try with you…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan bit his lip, thinking for a moment, his parents were pretty lenient, so after a moment of fighting with his brain he nodded. "Sure." He said, and that only made Patton brighten up even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cool!"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan and Patton were sitting on his floor, a spread of Chinese food laid out in front of them, they ate in relative silence and swapped the bottle back and forth between them. "Okay, truth or dare." Patton says, catching Logan off guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isn't that quite a childish game for two high school juniors to be playing?" Patton shrugged. Logan sighed. "Truth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you keep your grades up so easily?" Logan snorted a laugh before covering his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't. I study for hours on end, I take tons of notes and I do tons of extra credit projects for my teachers to keep my grades up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you not falling apart at the seams doing that?" Patton asked, and Logan shrugged, avoiding the question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Truth or dare."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Truth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you my friend?" Logan asked before he could stop himself. His mind was a little fuzzy from the alcohol and he knew he was boarding on tipsy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you need a friend. A real friend, not the other kids on student council who act like they'd rather be anywhere but with you, a friend who actually cares about you." Patton says, looking down and poking at a piece of coconut chicken. "I'm glad you are my friend though." Patton mumbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan gives him a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am too."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Truth or dare." Patton said out of nowhere again, he was laying upside down on the edge of Logan's bed, hands resting on his stomach as Logan sat on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dare."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell Virgil that you wanna drop out." Logan snorted, taking a sip from the bottle before hiding it under his bed and texting Virgil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within seconds Virgil was knocking on his door before opening it. "You know moms will not let that happen, and if they will, I won't." Patton let out a snort from the bed and Virgil looked over at him, then to Logan again before shaking his head. "This was a prank wasn't it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep. I'm perfectly content in school." Virgil rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You suck." He said, walking out of the room and shutting it behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan and Patton burst into fits of giggles after that, Patton clutching his stomach as he sat up to not choke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was great!" Patton said once they calmed down, grabbing the bottle from under the bed and taking a sip from it, Logan watched his lips for a moment, biting his own before looking away.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay okay." Patton says, barely containing his giggles as he sets up to tell another joke, Logan's sides were already hurting as he watched Patton become a ball of giggles. "What did the farmer say when his tractor went missing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan rolled his eyes before answering. "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gee where's my tractor?" It was a dumb joke, somewhere in the back of Logans mind he knew that, but instead he almost choked as he started laughing again, Patton following him, laying back on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan considered moving next to Patton, he felt so drawn to him, but he shook the thought away, dismissing it as part of the alcohol, before he slowly calmed his laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Logan says, taking a deep breath. "What's blue and smells like red paint?" He asked Patton, who raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blue paint." Patton chuckled, covering his mouth as he did, Logan laughed slightly with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was gonna tell you a joke about paper, but it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>tearable</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Logan gave a groan, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That one was bad Pat." He said, smiling all the while. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you ever wonder if you're actually on the path you're meant to be on?" Logan asked, taking another sip of alcohol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat between Patton's legs on the floor, Patton sitting on the bed, his fingers in Logan's hair as he tried to braid the short strands of hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dunno. I like to think that life is taking me where I'm supposed to go and I should just let it do its thing." Patton replied. Logan gave a hum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess." He said, shrugging. "I just worry about if I'm actually doing what I'm supposed to be doing with my life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it too much, you'll have plenty of time to do that after high school." Logan snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I guess you're right." Logan said, he was starting to feel fuzzy, much fuzzier than he ever had before, his memory starting to blur around the edges.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton and Logan were sitting across from each other on Logan's bed, he was facing the window and Patton had his back to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pattons hands were held palm down in front of him, Logan's hands palm up underneath Pattons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan tries to hit Patton's hands, but Patton pulls his back before Logan could, causing Logan to groan and Patton to laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logans watching him silently as he giggles, and before he can think much about it he surges forward, hands clumsily coming up to cup Patton's cheeks as he kisses him softly, messily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton freezes under him, and when he doesn't respond after a few seconds Logan pulls back. "Oh god I- Patton-." Logan freezes as he sees a face in his window, he turns around quickly to see Virgil standing in the doorway, he hadn't even heard him come in, and now Virgil was just standing there, staring at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel Patton's eyes also on him and he started to panic slightly, he couldn't, he couldn't do this, he was supposed to be perfect, little miss perfect, that's what he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't do this, he had to be straight he couldnt- why would he like boys, why did he want to kiss Patton again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't know love, that's not what this was surely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's okay. He's just confused, that's all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the midst of his panic Virgil slowly closes the door, and then Patton's hands are on Logans, giving him a tense smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey breathe Logan." He says softly, and Logan takes a shaky breath, slowly calming down with Patton's hands in his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry Patton I-."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, we've both had a lot to drink tonight Logan." Patton says. "There's nothing really there between us, it's alright." Patton gives him a smile, that if Logan was paying more attention, he would have noticed it didn't reach his eyes. "I think we should go to bed." Logan nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing there, right, there was nothing there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He repeats the words in his head as they lay down, it's not long before he's actually asleep, but when he falls asleep he dreams of a life where he's free to be himself.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton lays next to Logan, the other boy's deep breathing letting him know he was asleep, and tears start to finally slip down his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clear Logan didn't mean the kiss, and somehow that hurt more than the thought of his unrequited love for his best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was okay though, Logan was little miss perfect after all, so Patton knew even if he wasn't straight that he wouldn't be worth Logan's love anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan wouldn't even remember this in the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton wished the same could be said for himself. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>